


My PA 6

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 6

没有闹钟，没有阁楼的脚步声，没有窗外传来的街边叫卖。  
在这独立坐落于海边的别墅里，只有海风、鸟儿鸣叫和男人的呼吸声。  
Peter是被吻醒的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！Mr.Stark！现在几点了！！”  
Peter顶着乱糟糟的鸡窝头猛地坐了起来。  
“别着急，我送你过去。”Tony抚平着男孩的发丝。  
“就算你送我过去我也已经迟到了！”Peter慌里慌张的下床，穿上拖鞋就火燎火急的冲去浴室要洗漱。  
真是完蛋了。  
手机显示，还有两分钟就要到规定的上班时间了，今个是注定迟到了。  
Peter就算再不习惯这精美的电动牙刷也没心思多想了，急急忙忙想要快点出门，刚咕噜咕噜含着一口水，就感觉有双手缠上了自己的腰间，惊得Peter一个大气“噗”一下把水全喷向了镜子上。  
镜面的水珠缓慢向下流着，一道道水痕之间Peter看见男人赤/裸着上身紧紧地搂着自己的腰，慵懒的靠在自己的肩头，还一副眯着眼睛没睡醒的模样。  
好像同居的小情侣一样诶，Peter莫名脑补到。  
“你这一大口水可真是吓我一跳。”Tony靠在Peter细窄的肩膀，“不过我不会嫌弃你的，再吐几口也没关系。”  
Peter尴尬的撇了撇嘴，他觉得男人这话分明就是在嘲笑他。  
“sorry...我一会儿擦一擦......”  
“反正也迟到了，不如今天在这陪我一天？”Tony眯眯眼，一个转头就对Peter耳边呼气。  
惹得Peter一阵腿软。  
“不行，我不能落下我的工作，业绩降低会扣奖金的。”  
Tony真想敲死他的榆木脑袋。  
“你知道你现在有多美味吗？”Tony笑了笑，“穿着男朋友的白衬衫，光着两条腿在我面前。oh你真应该感激我现在没有把你绑.回床上。”  
Peter哪受得了这种暗示性的语言，脸上毫不意外的挂上一股红润。  
“走吧，不逗你了。”Tony轻轻放开他，“轮到我洗漱了，你去换回正装，下楼等我。”

“抱歉！我迟到了！”  
急匆匆的到前台员工打卡，Peter气喘吁吁的向部门经理Karen低头道歉。  
“没关系，下次注意就好。”Karen微笑点头，对这个名为Peter Parker的男孩印象又深了些。  
上回是被Tony叫去了办公室，今回是从Tony的车上跑出来。  
况且在男孩低头时隐约看见些许已淡化的吻痕，不用猜都能明白两人的关系。  
“你今天怎么迟到了？天啊Peter，从不迟到从不请假从不无故旷班的你在这几天一下全做成了！”  
回到座位，Liz盯着Peter小声地问道。  
“没事，路上堵了。”Peter脸不红心不跳的说着慌，从书包里掏出几样文件夹和手机，动作通顺流畅。  
Liz怀疑地看他一眼，自知问不出什么，揉了揉他的头。两人就埋于工作了。  
午间，大家都停下来伸了个懒腰，起身去Stark大厦那独一的饭堂。说是饭堂，其实就算一家高档餐厅，装修格调舒适宜人，环境优美，每一个角落都是精心布置的，再说美食，每一位厨师都经过Tony Stark的挑选，老板有钱吃遍天下，能请进来的师傅，自然能做出不少凡人震惊的美食。这或许也是所有人都想努力进入Stark公司的原因之一？  
“啊——”Liz伸了个大大的懒腰，“走吧Peter，去吃饭。”  
“等会。”Peter想再多写一点，再多完成一点。  
防止Boss又突然把他喊上去了......  
“不等了！走吧！”Liz绕到他的位置，生拉硬扯地拽着男孩的手臂，“我饿了！”  
Peter无奈应对这个大姐姐，只得应声说ok，关掉电脑后就去吃饭了。

“我听说，你今天是从停车场那上来的，你买车啦？”  
Liz又是嚼着鸡肉问道Peter，不同的是今天餐边有杯可乐。  
“……” Peter这才意识到，原来今早的谎言根本没糊弄过去，什么堵车，人家都看见了。  
“没……今天有朋友送我过来……”  
“只有Stark工业的内部人员才可把车开进停车场。”  
“……”Peter停下了手里的刀叉，无奈的抿着唇。  
“说吧，别瞒着我了。”Liz表面装着淡定，语气毋庸置疑。  
“......”今天的Peter是无语Peter。  
“我告诉你......”你会觉得我恶心吗？  
Peter低头很轻地说了句，轻到Liz听不清但能清晰地看出他眼神里的难受与憋屈。  
我应该说吗。说出...自己被包养这种羞耻的事...  
那结果会怎么样？先不说Liz会不满自己的不信任，更令人难受的是她会震惊于自己毫无下线的模样吗、会嫌自己被包养毫无一点自尊吗？会...恶心自己为了钱甘心卖身吗？  
一定会吧。  
Peter心想，那还是用回昨晚的说辞吧。无论对谁，那样的说辞都比自己被包养要更容易说得出口。  
“我...我和Tony Stark在一起了......”Peter脸上一红，是说谎后的心虚红。  
但Liz却以为是害羞的脸红。  
“what the——”  
刀叉落地发出乒呤乓啷的声音，Liz无闲暇顾及其他人投来疑惑的眼神，瞪大了眼珠子张大了嘴巴死死盯着Peter。  
“姐你的女神形象没了......”Peter默默低头吃饭，避免去对视Liz。  
“...什...什么时候的事？”Liz干脆饭都不吃了，手一拍桌子死死盯着Peter。有太多想问的问题了，低调乖巧的Peter怎么会莫名奇妙的和这个不食人间烟火、Liz从没见过的大Boss在一起了呢？！重点是...Liz真的从不知道他俩的性向原来......  
“几天前。”  
“做过了吗？！”  
“噗——” Peter一口水差点没喷到Liz脸上。他可从没听过有人聊八卦会一下子问出这么劲爆的问题...  
“没...你想什么呢...我们是正常的恋爱关系...得一步步来......”Peter表面冷静地吃着饭，手里的刀叉从没停过，生怕不会撒谎的自己露出什么蛛丝马迹...  
Liz突然不说话了，沉默了半响。  
两人安静得让Peter浑身不自在。  
“噢，天啊。”叉着盘里的蔬菜，Liz说道，“我真是——不敢相信！这太不可思议了！”  
“是啊...我也这么觉得...”Peter低头随口应和了一句，他现在只想让这个话题早点结束。  
“等等，你这话的意思是...Boss对你表的白？？”  
“......”Peter一时愣住，他没想到这句话还能引起这样的意思？  
“我就知道！Peter你一个恋爱白痴怎么可能会给他表白！Peter你那么单纯，肯定是那家伙不知道用了什么诡计把你哄骗到手了！”Liz愤愤的说道，“我怕你被他骗了啊！万一他只是玩玩呢？像他那种不缺名不缺钱不缺权的高高在上的人，私生活谁知道能有多混乱啊！趁现在你和他还没那什么，你一定要多注意注意，这样以后也不会落得一夜情的后果啊！”  
是啊，像他这种高高在上的人，怎么可能会真心喜欢你？  
反正我们只是交易的关系...我管他私生活怎么样...这与我无关......  
可是脑补到他和那些婀娜多姿的女人在床.上缠.绵着...怎么心里会有点说不出滋味呢。  
“嗯，我会的。”Peter叹了叹气。  
Liz也叹了叹气。  
作为朋友本应该为Peter找到对象而高兴，但在得知对象是Tony Stark时，Liz心里真的很不是滋味，那个曾在两年前因睡过十二个封面女郎而登上报纸的男人，无论是谁都会让人觉得，Peter就是被他骗去玩玩的。

下午，一整个下午，Tony都没找过Peter，连一条简短的讯息都没有。  
Peter在为感到自由而庆幸的同时却觉得有些奇怪。  
尤其是在中午第一次“承认恋情”后，Peter总觉得自己说不出来的奇怪。  
“干嘛魂不守舍呢？”Liz侧着头望Peter望来，“才刚一天不见就想男朋友了？”  
“嘘！你小点声！”Peter神经紧绷的看了看周围的同事，所幸大家都在低头工作。  
“想个屁......”  
聊天间部门经理Karen手里夹着几个文件夹走了过来。  
“Boss今晚要出差，一周后才回来。Peter，这是Boss交给你的文档。”Karen把文件夹交给了Peter，眼睛又一次不自觉地多看了男孩一眼。  
真是个眉清目秀的男孩，难怪Tony会喜欢上这小子。  
“哦...谢谢...”Peter礼貌地站了起来，向Karen点了点头。  
对啊......他昨晚和自己说过要出差的......  
那岂不是一周不用干那茬事啦？  
心里没来由的高兴，坐回座位偷偷笑了笑。  
一旁的Liz啧啧了两声。  
又恢复了个清净，Peter心情大好，面对着电脑那无趣的文字竟开始觉得好玩起来，开始了高效率的工作。  
只是这清净没过多久，在临下班时Peter的手机就一个震动。  
“上来。”  
Peter面如死灰，可他敢拒绝么？只得无奈收拾了书包上去，打算一会儿直接从那儿下班回家。

敲了敲门，“我是Peter。”  
“进来。”  
Peter轻轻推开门，见Tony的模样，他不再是坐在办公椅上翘着两腿的模样了，而是站在看台上，望着高楼下的城市风景。  
“过来。”Tony轻声说了句，Peter便一步一步地移着小碎步过去了。  
两人刚靠近了些，Tony的手便朝男孩伸了过来，紧紧环住他的腰，让男孩的背紧贴自己的胸膛。  
Peter被这突然暧昧的举动乱了心律。  
“你看这儿多美。”Tony在男孩耳边说道。  
“......”今天的Peter真的是无语Peter。Tony怎么会突然说这样的话呢？  
“我要出差一周，这一周都见不到你、碰不到你，怎么办啊——”Tony在耳边委屈巴巴的朝男孩耳朵里呼气，软得Peter心里翻起一阵酥麻。  
“我...你...你说怎么办......”Peter一手紧紧抓住男人抚上自己胸部的手腕，却制止不了他手指隔着衬衫捏住乳尖的动作，男孩难耐的闷哼了一声。  
“现在...先满足我一次？”大手一个劲猛地拍了拍男孩的翘臀。  
“就在这，面对着这好看的高楼大厦。”  
Peter慌了，他没想到昨天逃过了一发、未来一周也能逃过性爱，却逃不过今天这一下，果然还是高兴的太早了！  
“别...好羞耻......”男孩想要拉住Tony扯开自己衬衫的手，却在那一时Tony解开了自己的领带。  
“别动。”一声命令下来，Peter两只手都被Tony拉到了后面。  
得知了意图，Peter想要挣扎，这太羞耻了，什么被人绑着操这种事，这真的太羞耻了。  
可Tony用的力气不小，他似乎不打算放过男孩，捆在一起后迅速打了个结，男孩的手被紧紧的缠在了身后。  
“不要...别这样......Please...”  
求饶间，男孩就被脱下了西装裤，连同内裤一起，身下的小可爱半抬着头，有着向上的趋势。  
在这Stark大厦的最高楼层，小可爱像面对着云层一般。没有半点遮掩，没有一点修饰，他就这么下体赤裸在这样的风景里。  
这真的...太难堪了！  
男孩那带着哭声的求饶，在Tony听来就似一口催化。他不紧不慢的揉捏着男孩的小可爱，啃咬着他的耳朵，在脖子处种下草莓，这一切的一切都进行得十分熟练，就像这个男孩天生就是他的。  
经不住这般操动的男孩很快就在Tony富有技巧的撸动下全数射到了Tony的手上，男孩大喘着气，高潮过后的他毫无力气，双手被捆在身后情欲全靠Tony点燃。  
还没缓过来的Peter，喘气间就立刻被男人扭转过来，双手摁了下去，跪在了Tony的跨下，只见男人急急忙忙的解开了裤链，没两下就把那根又大又粗的性器套了出来，二话不说地就塞在了男孩的嘴里。  
“唔......”Peter被顶的难受，第一次口交他一点经验都没有，不知道如何去取悦男人，难受的把半根吞进去后就毫无办法，停滞了好久憋得男孩眼泪直流。  
“Pete，牙齿别碰到了...”  
在男人耐心的指导下，Peter舌尖轻微抖动的舔着那一块火辣，在男人一前一后的抽插，Peter几乎要觉得自己的下巴腰脱臼了。  
所幸男人没有坚持，就这么体验感十分一般的口交持续了不久，把男孩拎了起来，再次把男孩扭转过去，对准小屁股深深地进入了他。  
“啊......”  
根本没有做足润滑，纯靠男孩因性欲而出的肠液润湿了小穴，显然还是会感到异物猛进入的疼痛。  
“好疼......”  
Peter手被Tony在背后紧紧的拉住，维持不久相交的姿势后等男孩稍微有些适应，Tony感觉到小穴里有了活动的空间，便开始一抽一插毫不留情的操着身下的小屁股。  
这小屁股一周都没机会碰了啊...所以更要趁现在好好爽一爽。  
高楼大厦之上，云层之下，两个人正在进行着无限的欢爱，直到看见日落，直到那屋内的手机铃声响起，两人才依依不舍的分离。  
“等我回来，你就要实现昨晚你说的，”Tony抱着男孩，舔了舔他的锁骨，“你要主动哦。”

.


End file.
